


Daydreams

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne montrait jamais cette face de son être. Sa faiblesse. A personne, sauf à ces animaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee Calypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Azalee+Calypso).



Les deux serpents paressaient sur le sol, entremêlés dans la lumière du soleil sur le sol. Kabuto entra dans sa chambre et referma en silence la porte coulissante, alors que les deux animaux levaient la tête et dardaient leurs langues dans sa direction.

Le médecin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et s'assit sur le sol, près de deux reptiles qui se glissèrent vers lui en quête d'un peu plus de chaleur. Le jeune homme étendit les jambes en posant ses lunettes à ses côtés, observant les bêtes alors que l'une se glissait dans une jambe de son pantalon, tandis que l'autre remontait vers son ventre. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il sentait les écailles chauffées par le soleil glisser sur sa peau, qu'il soulevait son haut pour laisser la bête se lover contre son ventre, remonter sa poitrine et s'enrouler autour de son cou, de son bras. Ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement fermés, sa main se glissait sous ses vêtements, caressait la tête d'un reptile avant de se refermer sur son membre brûlant.

Il voyait son maître, l'imaginait le forcer à se déshabiller, et le plaquer contre le mur, serrer ses poignets alors que sa langue parcourait son corps nu. Il ne le touchait pas, seule sa main tenait ses poignets, ferme, froide, implacable et pourtant lisse et douce comme les écailles de ses serpents. Et sa langue qui glissait sur son corps comme le ventre de ses reptiles. Elle était brûlante, forte, savait le faire gémir et supplier. Paresseuse quand elle passait sur son torse, dans son cou, elle devenait presque violente quand elle l'envahissait, le faisait crier son plaisir quand elle s'enroulait autour de son sexe.

Le médecin d'habitude si stoïque, si froid, haletait, gémissait, seul dans sa chambre, alors qu'il venait de poser les lèvres sur un des serpents toujours lové sur lui. Jamais il ne se montrerait ainsi, aussi faible, à quelqu'un d'autre que ses animaux.


End file.
